The Yule Ball
by daughterofathena2
Summary: The Yule Ball from Hermione and Krum's POV. Originally posted in LIfe at Hogwarts but it was getting too long to be a one shot so now it's a multichapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of The Yule Ball, mostly in Krum's POV. all the chapters i have written so far are now up. please read and review!**

 **I should note that I am taking some lines of this story directly from the fourth Harry Potter book, particularly Dumbledore's speech. It all belongs to J.K Rowling, I just enjoy playing around with it**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

 _The Quidditch World Cup_

After some quite long, grueling minutes of my team getting scored on again and again, I finally catch a glimpse of the snitch out of the corner of my eye. Making a swerving dive I catch the snitch, the Irish keeper Lynch is not too far behind me but is unable to catch up due to his injuries. We lost, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I find that my team isn't very pleased with me for ending the game with us losing; they are so thick to think that we could actually beat the Irish. We entered the Top Box before the Irish to greet the ministers of magic of Bulgaria, and England as England was hosting the match. We also met the commentator of the match, Ludo Bagman. There were other people in the box as well, the ones who were lucky enough to score tickets or get invites. I was just thinking about seeing a medic to fix my nose when I heard my teammate Volkov gasp and mutter something behind me. I turned to look at him.

"What is it?" I asked him in Bulgarian.

"Harry Potter" Volkov answered as he pointed a shaking finger to the group of redheads at the end of the box. I quickly spotted a skinny boy with black hair and the famous lightning-shaped scar amidst the redheads, but my eyes were drawn to the girl standing next to him. The girl had bushy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes; she is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever laid eyes on. I was pushed forward by Volkov as the Irish were ready to enter the box. As I walked past her and her friends I managed to catch her name.

"C'mon Harry, Hermione, we have to go" said a tall, lanky redhead. I exit the box, knowing full well that I will probably never see Hermione again.

 _Aboard the ship on the way to Hogwarts_

Finally, I can see Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the distance as I steer the ship in the right direction. As we come closer I decide that I already like it better than Durmstrang. Durmstrang is like a prison, cold and strong, while Hogwarts is like a home, warm and comforting. There's a big group of students standing in front of the school, all wearing black robes and black pointy hats. I can hear the gasps as people recognize me and I suddenly just want to get out of there. I let Karkaroff lead me past the crowd and into the castle. It wasn't until I almost stepped through the door when I thought I saw it, a girl with very bushy brown hair, but I was ushered inside before I could get a proper look.

"Would you like some wine Viktor?" Karkaroff asked me, I shook my head at him, my mind still on the idea that Hermione possibly goes to this school. Not long after we entered did the Hogwarts students follow, filing past us into the Great Hall. Laughing and talking together, they all seemed so excited. I tried in vain to search for her but I had to give up and help my classmates figure out where we were going to sit. The Beauxbatons students walked right over to one of the tables in the middle. I caught the eye of Karkaroff who was already sitting at the head table with the other teachers, he slightly nodded his head to the left of the table that the Beauxbatons were seated at.

"Come on guys, let's sit over here." I said before leading the way over to the table where people were wearing green and silver ties. The moment I sat down a boy with blonde hair that he had sleeked back leaned towards me.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. You made the right choice, sitting at our table." Said the boy.

"It vasn't a choice" I answer bluntly.

"Well, then your headmaster has good taste, he's an old friend of my dad's, Lucius Malfoy." Said Draco.

"Yes Karkaroff said that ve had friends here." Answered Krum, glancing around the room trying to find the girl with bushy brown.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Malfoy.

"Tell me, is there a girl named Hermione attending school here?" asked Krum.

"Yes, why?" answered Malfoy, his tone containing bitterness.

"Because I saw her at the Vorld Cup and I would like to see her again, if it's the right Hermione that is. She was in the top box when I walked in." said Krum.

"That's Granger alright. You ought to stay away from her, she's a mudblood, as filthy as they come. Mudbloods and blood traitors fill the house of Gryffindor, contaminating it." Said Malfoy.

"Thank you for the information." Said Krum, soon after that the Hogwarts Headmaster got to his feet.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and – most particularly – guests." The man vas smiling at all of us, he seemed the exact opposite of Karkaroff. I listened as Albus Dumbledore continued.

"I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will both be comfortable and enjoyable." I knew it would for me and my classmates, the weather is so nice here but the Beauxbatons seem to think differently as one gives out a derisive laugh at Dumbledore's comment. Without seeming to hear her Dumbledore continued on.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" said Dumbledore before sitting back down. All at once the plates in front of us filled with food. The dinner is marvelous, whomever or whatever cooked this is very talented, all too soon dinner was over and Dumbledore stood up again. He introduced the people who organized the tournament, I recognize Ludo Bagman from the World Cup match. Then he went over the rules of the tournament and finally revealed the Triwizard Cup. Almost immediately after Dumbledore dismissed everybody to bed did Karkaroff come walking up the side of the table.

"Back to the ship, then. Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you get enough to eat?" asked Karkaroff as he lead us towards the exit of the hall.

"Yes, thank you sir." I said a we reached the doors at the same time as three Hogwarts students, who stopped to let us pass.

"Thank you" said Karkaroff carelessly before glancing at the boy in the middle of the three and stopping. While Karkaroff and my classmates eyes went to the scar on his forehead, mine were once again fixed on the girl next to him. She was staring at the interaction between Karkaroff and the one legged man with interest

"Yes that's Potter, and unless you have anything you want to say to him, I suggest you get a move on because you're blocking the exit." Said a man with a wooden leg and crazy eye, something about this man startled Karkaroff and he quickly moved on, we all followed dutifully. Tired after our long journey and the feast,, we shuffled our feet all the way across the grounds to the Great Lake. I went straight to bed, thinking of how I might officially meet Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up to discover that for once in a long time, I didn't dream, I got out of bed slowly, so as not to wake my classmates and walked up to the top deck of the ship. I was alone, everyone else was still asleep, and I decide to make my way up to the castle for an early breakfast. When I enter the Great Hall I find it to be practically empty but the tables are filled with food. I go over and sit at the Slytherin table and think to myself 'I wonder where everyone is' I must have said this out loud, because a girl sitting next to me answered my question.

"There are no lessons on Saturday so most everybody likes to sleep in." she said.

"Oh" I replied before casting a glance over at the Gryffindor table, looking for that now familiar bushy brown hair.

"Hermione's come and gone, probably to the library." Said the girl.

"How'd you know?" I asked her.

"I happened to overhear your conversation last night with Malfoy, I think that it's sweet how you like her. She really gets passed over and made fun for her brain, only because she's the smartest in our year and everyone's jealous. She deserves someone who appreciates her and doesn't use her." Said the girl.

"You said she's in the library?" I asked her, the girl nods. I start shoving food in my mouth.

"There's no need to rush, she's usually there all day, especially with the amount of homework we get assigned. There's plenty of time to eat." Said the girl, I'm surprised by how nice she is. She continues talking as if she can read my thoughts.

"We're not all like Malfoy, you know, he thinks that he's superior to everyone because he's rich and has a pure bloodline dating back centuries. His family has a history of despising muggles and muggle-borns alike. I'm half-blood and some of my best friends back home are muggles." Said the girl.

"Vell thank you very much for the help, Vhat is your name?" I said.

"Taylor, no need to tell me who you are, and anytime." Said Taylor. By now I had finished my breakfast.

"I'll see you later, Taylor" I said as I got up and grabbed some toast to go.

"Bye" she said as I left. When I leave the great hall I turn right when I hear a shout behind me

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" it was Taylor, shouting at me from across the hall, I wave my hand in acknowledgement and turn the other way.

"YOU'RE WELCOME" she shouted at my back, I laughed as I continued on my way. Now I just have to figure out the rest of the way. I think to myself as I walk down several staircases. After a long time of getting lost and confused I decide to ask for directions, I see one of the ghosts ahead of me and I run to catch up.

"Excuse me! Excuse me could you point me in the direction of the library?" I asked him.

"I will do one better, I will show you the way." Said the ghost.

"Thank you" I said.

"My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, but most of the students call me Nearly Headless Nick." Said the ghost.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" I asked.

"Young Miss Granger asked me that on her first day as well, I will give you the same answer I gave her." Said the ghost before grabbing the top of his head and pulling to one side.

"Ah, so vhich name do you prefer?" I asked him.

"Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind" said the ghost.

"Vell then thank you for all of your help, Sir Nicholas" I said as we reached the library.

"You are quite welcome" said Sir Nicholas, and then he disappeared. I walked into the library, it did not take me long to locate Hermione, as she was the only person in there. She's sitting at one of the tables, surrounded by books and writing what appears to be an essay. I walk along the shelves and pretend to look for a book while I study her. I can't tell if she knows I'm here or not, she seems focused on her homework and oblivious to all that surrounds her. She's not wearing her Hogwarts robes but is dressed in plain clothing, a pair of jeans and a pink sweater. I think about approaching her when someone walks up behind me.

"Can I help you find something?" I jump and turn around, still clutching the toast in my hand.

"No ma'am, I'm only looking for something to read." I said.

"I hope that's not a piece of-" she starts to ask but then Hermione comes up behind her.

"Excuse me Madam Pince, I was wondering if you could help me find this book I've been looking for." The librarian, Madam Pince, turns around and I swiftly made the toast and all the crumbs disappear with a banishing spell, I'll have to remember the no food rule later.

"We only have one copy of that book and it's in the restricted section, you know what that means." Said Madam Pince.

"Yes ma'am, thank you." Madam pince took one more look at me and stalked away.

"Thank you, you have impeccable timing." I said to her.

"Yeah she's kind of a stickler about the no food rule, it's one of her pet peeves." Said Hermione.

"What was she talking about, the restricted section?" I asked her, wanting to say anything that will keep her talking to me.

"Books that are placed in the restricted section are either seen as dangerous or books of the dark arts, you need a signed note from a teacher allowing you to check one out, stating what book and why you want it. Most students don't bother asking because they know it won't get approved." Explained Hermione.

"Vhat did you need the book for" I asked her.

"I actually didn't, I just don't think it's fair that she was about to yell at you for a rule you were not aware of." Said Hermione.

"Vell thank you, again." I said to her.

"It's no problem." Said Hermione before turning back and sitting down. I was about to ask if I could sit with her but I saw a group of five or six girls glancing at me and chatting animatedly.

"I see your fan club has arrived, I wish they wouldn't be so loud." Said Hermione, I could see that they were bothering her and so rather than sit down, I left the library. I could hear them following about ten paces behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is (for the most part) Hermione's point of view! I'm also skipping ahead a little in this chapter, let's say this is a few weeks before the ball.**

He's back again, him and his fangirls. Why does he always have to come here? This place is supposed to be quiet and peaceful but he brings noise and chaos. Of course I shouldn't really blame him, he doesn't like it either I can tell. But it's still annoying. As another group of fangirls joined the first the noise doubled and I decided I couldn't take it anymore, so I gathered my stuff and left. It felt like someone was watching me as I left, I turned and looked, but all I saw was Krum with his head buried in a book. Shaking it off, I head to one of the empty classrooms Harry and I had been using to practice for the tournament and settle down to study there.

An hour later, I head down to the Great Hall to meet up with Harry and Ron for lunch.

"Where were you Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Yeah we went to the library but we couldn't find you." Said Harry.

"Sorry, Krum and his fangirls showed up and it got too loud so I went to one of the unused classrooms to study." Said Hermione.

After lunch they went to their lessons, first being A History of Magic, in which Harry and Ron promptly fell asleep the moment Professor Binns opened his mouth. I rolled my eyes at them and started taking notes. After an hour and a half of that, Harry and Ron went to Divination but I had a free period because Professor Vector was too sick to get out of bed, or so Professor McGonagall told me this morning. I decided to go to the library, figuring that no one else would be there. I was wrong, Krum was heading to the library from the opposite direction I was, knowing his fan club wouldn't be far behind, I turned around and walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room instead, but he stopped me.

"Vait, please." He said, I slowly turned around.

"Yes?" I asked him. He walked closer to me until he was less than a foot away

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, I smiled.

"You just did, but you can ask another one if you like." I said, he chuckled a little, and I'd say he was nervous if I didn't know better.

"Vould you…Vould you go to the Yule Ball vith me?" he asked next, I wasn't expecting that. He took my silence the wrong way.

"Unless of course, you're already going with someone, I should've expected that…" said Krum.

"No, no I'm not, no one's asked me." I told him.

"Vill you go vith me then?" he asked again, his eyes seemed hopeful.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you're beautiful, and smart, and kind." He said.

"Do you even know my name?" I asked him.

"Yes, it's Her…Hermy….Hermi….Hermoninny. I'm sorry, I can spell it, I just can't pronounce it." said Krum.

"Hermione." I told him.

"Yes, Herminee Granger." Said Krum.

"Close enough, yes, I will go with you." I told him. He smiled.

"Thank you. Vill you come inside the library and study with me?" He asked me.

"No, but only because I can hear your fan club from here. Besides, I wanna talk to a friend of mine, but I gotta find her first.

"Fair enough, I will see you later then." said Krum before kissing me lightly on the cheek and walking away. I walked to the Gryffindor Common room to find Ginny, who also had a free period. Thankfully I found Ginny sitting alone at a table, where I knew we would be able to have a private conversation.

"Hey Hermione." I spotted Neville sitting in an armchair.

"Neville! You're not in Divination?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"No, the fumes caused me to faint, and so she told me to go to the hospital wing but as soon as I got outta there I felt fine so I came here. Hey can I ask you a question?" asked Neville, I nodded and he continued.

"Would you, would you go to the ball with me?" he asked.

"Oh Neville, I'm sorry! But someone's already asked me and I said I'd go with him." I said, Neville nodded.

"Oh, well ok then." he said before sitting down, not knowing what else to say I go and sit down next to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny." I said.

"So who asked you?" she asked impatiently.

"Do you remember how I told you that Krum is always in the library when I am and we talked a few times and he helped me get books I couldn't reach and I helped him with his work once?" said Hermione, Ginny nodded. "Well Victor asked me to the ball, and I said yes." Finished Hermione.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Ginny.

"Sh please don't tell anyone! Not even Harry or Ron!" said Hermione.

"Of course, oh my god I'm so happy for you." Said Ginny.

"Thanks." The Fat Lady's portrait opened suddenly and Harry and Ron stumbled through with Seamus and Dean trailing behind laughing. They had made a pact this morning that they were both going to ask the girl they wanted to the ball.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"They both got rejected." Said Dean.

"Who'd they ask?" asked Ginny.

"Harry asked Cho Chang, no surprise there, she's going with Diggory though. Ron, Ron asked Fleur Delacour." Said Seamus.

"More like shouted at Fleur Delacour in the entrance hall, in front of everyone, and then ran away before she answered." Said Dean as both Harry and Ron sunk into chairs.

"What are we gonna do? All the good ones are taken!" said Ron.

"I don't know, Eloise Midgen is looking very nice now that her acne's cleared up." Hermione suggested

"Her nose is off center." Said Ron.

"You won't go with her because her nose is off center? That's absurd Ronald!" said Hermione. Ron didn't answer, after a minute he seemed to come to a great realization.

"Hey Hermione, you're a girl." Said Ron as if this amazed him.

"Finally noticed have you?" I asked, my mood growing more sour by the minute.

"Well you can go with Harry! Save him the embarrassment, especially since he has to open up the ball with the other champions." Said Ron.

"I can't, I'm already going with someone." I told him coldly.

"What? Who with?" asked Ron.

"It doesn't matter, all you have to know is that I have a date and therefore can't go with Harry, who is like a brother to me anyway." I told him. Ron opened his mouth to say something else but was stopped by Harry who said.

"Leave it alone Ron, I don't wanna go with Hermione either, no offence but it'd be too weird seeing as your more like a sister to me anyway." Said Harry.

"Thank you Harry." Said Hermione before getting up and leaving.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"The Library. You know Ronald, just because it took you this long to notice doesn't me that someone else didn't." Said Hermione before leaving.

"She's lying, no one's asked her." Said Ron.

"She's not." Said Ginny softly.

"What? How do you know?" asked Ron.

"She told me about how it happened." Said Ginny.

"So? Who asked her?" asked Ron.

"I can't tell you, she made me promise not to tell anyone." Said Ginny.

"Ron give it up, besides if you're this pissed that she's going with someone else, why didn't you ask her earlier? And not as a last resort, mind you." Said Harry before getting up.

"Hey Parvati, would you go to the ball with me?" asked Harry.

"Oh, well alright then." said Parvati with a girlish giggle.

"And your sister Padma? Could she go with Ron?" asked Harry.

"I can ask, but she doesn't have a date yet." Said Parvati.

"Great thanks." Said Harry before walking back over to Ron.

"You're welcome." Said Harry to Ron, who was speechless.

I hadn't left yet, I'm glad Harry took my side for a change, thought Hermione as she left for the library

 _Krum POV_

After Hermione left I walked to the Great Hall to get some lunch. Seeing Taylor at the end of the table, I sat down next to her.

"So? How did it go?" she asked eagerly.

"She said yes." I told her, a smile playing across my face. Taylor squealed.

"Sh, I don't want anyone to know yet, I don't want her getting swamped with people, I don't think she'd be very comfortable with it." I told her.

"Alright alright, I won't breathe a word." Said Taylor.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Anytime." She said back to me.

"I'm gonna pay for all these favors later aren't I?" I asked her.

"Yes" she answered simply.

"Can you tell me in what way?" I asked, genuinely curios in what her devious little mind would come up with.

"Well, this is kind of awkward, but that Durmstrang boy you're always talking to, the tall guy with long brown hair, could you introduce me?" asked Taylor.

"You mean Nick? Funny, he asked to be introduced to you yesterday." I told her, laughing slightly.

"Really?" asked Taylor.

"Yup, I'll go grab him now if you want." I offered, knowing full well that he would just be sulking around the ship with nothing to do.

"Would you?" asked Taylor.

"I'll go right now, seeing as I haven't eaten yet and you haven't either I'll ask him to join us for some breakfast.

"Ok. Thanks" said Taylor. I smiled at her before getting up and walking out of the hall. I got to the ship ten minutes, predictably my buddy Nick was pacing on the deck.

"Nick! C'mon, we're going to eat breakfast." I shouted at him in our native language.

"I'm not hungry." He answered back.

"Yes you are, because that girl you like will be there." I said smugly. Nick hesitated for another moment before bounding off the ship.

"Does she know I'm coming?" asked Nick nervously.

"Yes. She actually asked to be introduced to you." I told him, my own face lighting up when I saw him smile.

"Ok, ok cool." Said Nick as we entered the Great Hall. Taylor was right where I'd left her, piling her plate with food. She didn't even notice us until we were right next to her.

"Hey Taylor." I said in english.

"Hi" she answered back, smiling nervously at us.

"Allow me to introduce my friend, Nick. Nick, this is Taylor" I said. Nick came to his senses and took Taylor's hand in his, bending over to kiss it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Taylor." His English is much better than mine because he grew up in England, with his mother who died when he was ten, than he moved to Bulgaria to live with his father.

"Likewise." Said Taylor.

Might I sit by you?" asked Nick.

"Of course." Said Taylor. Nick sat on Taylor's left and I sat on the other side of him. Fifteen minutes into breakfast, Nick asked Taylor if he could escort her to the ball, and she said yes. I stood, clapping Nick on the shoulder.

"I must be going, this was fun." I said before leaving the two of them.

 **If you made it this far, would you be so kind as to leave a review?**

 **Till next time,**

 **Daughterofathena2**


	4. Chapter 4

The Yule Ball ch 4

 **So, this morning I was reminded of how much I ship Hermione and Krum that I decided to write another chapter for this story, it will probably be the last one too. It's been so long I doubt anyone will read this but oh well. If you do read the chapter, please leave a review with your thoughts!**

 **Note: I do not have the 4** **th** **book on hand right now and do not have an eidetic memory, so excuse me if I get some details wrong I will do the best I can.**

 **Also, although I generally write in third person, for some reason this story is in first person. I would prefer to write in third for this chapter but since the rest of the story is in first I'll keep it in first. Sorry if I mess up sometimes or it sounds weird.**

 _Hermione's POV_

I wake up slowly, smiling when I remember that it was the morning of the ball. I still haven't told Ron and Harry about my date even though Ron hasn't stopped asking, I'm too afraid of what they will say. I get up slowly and get dressed, careful not to wake the other girls. I go down to the Great Hall for some breakfast, sneaking a glance over to the Slytherin table to see that Viktor was also here. He gave me a smile and I smiled back quickly before sitting down next to Ron and across from Harry.

"Morning Hermione," said Ron and Harry through mouthfuls of food.

"Good morning, sleep well?" I ask, they both nodded and went back to their meals. I filled my own plate with toast and eggs before opening that day's Daily Prophet.

"Yeah, we're going to have a snowball fight after breakfast with Fred and George outside if you want to join," said Harry

"I'll come watch but I'm not really in the mood to play right now," I said as I scanned the pages for anything interesting.

"Has Skeeter written anything else?" asked Harry.

"Nothing new about you," I told him wearily.

"Good," Harry said.

The rest of the meal was had relatively in silence, Ron didn't say a word.

Fred and George came over to the table when we were done.

"Ready?" they asked.

"Yeah," said Harry and Ron.

"Hermione are you playing as well?" asked Fred.

"No I'm just going to watch, I have some reading to catch up on," I told them.

 _Krum's POV_

I watched as Hermione left with Ron, Harry, and two other red-headed boys and didn't notice when Taylor and Nick sat down next to me until Taylor poked my shoulder.

"Vhat? Oh hello," I say.

"Too busy staring at your girl to notice your friends? Shame on you, shame," she said.

"Sorry," I told her.

"You're forgiven," she said after a minute.

"So you're excited for the Ball, I take it?" asked Nick.

"Very," I said with a small smile,

"I am too," said Nick, looking at Taylor, she smiled back.

"Vell I vill let you two enjoy each other's company" I said, getting up from the table.

"We didn't mean to drive you away," said Taylor.

"I vas done anyvay, I'll see you later," I told them.

"Bye," said Nick.

"See you later then," said Taylor.

What I really want to do is go outside and just be with Hermione, but she hasn't told her friends about us which I sort of understand. So we haven't been able to talk to each other much except when in the library. I also want to keep my fan club from knowing about us, or else she would never be left alone. I'm surprised that they haven't picked up on anything yet, they seem a bit oblivious for girls watching his every move. I'll just go to the library, maybe she'll go there later.

As soon as I step into the library I see something that makes me want to turn around.

"Hey Viktor, why don't you join us?" asked Malfoy.

"Sorry, I must have taken a wrong turn, I didn't mean to come here," I said, and moved to leave the library.

"Didn't you? We hear you're here every day," said Malfoy.

"You hear wrong," I lie "maybe I was mistaken for a classmate," I suggest.

"Who would mistake you? You're one of the most famous Quidditch players in the world. Why are you always in here?" asked Malfoy again.

"Vhy is that any of your business?" I asked him.

"If you're still pining over Granger…"

"I'm not," I lie again,

"Good, she's a filthy little mudblood. You can do better, we can help you with that.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion. Ve aren't friends, ve vill never be friends. Your attitude towards and prejudice against others is outdated and wrong. Maybe you thought that I think like you, considering I attend Durmstrang it's not a far reach. The mark of Grindelwald is on our school, and there are people at my school are proud of that. I am not one of them, I am not one of you. So, kindly stay out of my business and leave me and Ms. Granger alone," I turned around and left without another word, steaming with anger, I didn't even pay attention to where I was going.

"Hey, I was looking for you!" I look up to see Hermione smiling and walking towards me. I immediately calm down a little bit.

"What's wrong" she asks me.

"Nothing, I just had a conversation with that blond slime-ball," I said bitterly

"You mean Malfoy? What did he say?" she asked.

"It's not important," I say.

"Clearly it's upset you," Hermione pushed.

"It's not something I vant to repeat, veren't you vith your friends?" I ask, trying to steer the conversation away.

"Was Malfoy talking about me? He tried to warn you away from me, I bet he called me a mudblood," said Hermione.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"What for?" asked Hermione.

"The way he and other students here treat you, you don't deserve that," I tell her, taking her hand in mine.

"It's not your fault," she said.

"Vell I vish I could do something about it," I said.

"You don't have to protect me," said Hermione.

"I know that, I just don't like hearing people talk about you that vay. I yelled at him for it," I said.

"You yelled in the library? What did Madam Pince say about that?" asked Hermione,

"Nothing, or I left before she came over," I told her.

"Well, I better go. I'll see you tonight. Meet you in the entrance hall?" said Hermione, she stood on her toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"Until tonight," I say, nodding.

A few hours later, Krum was getting ready for the ball.

"Hey Viktor, why do we all wear the same thing?" asked Nick from across the room in our native language.

"Because we are men, and this color outfit is our only choice. We don't want to stick out and look like idiots, do we?" I answered, Nick nodded.

"I suppose not,"

 **Let's make it a nice five chapter story, I promise chapter 5 will not take 2 years to show up!**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts!**

 **Faithfully yours,**

 **Doa2**


End file.
